Mathematics
Mathematics is an academic skill used for the purpose of calculating numbers. Its most primitive forms are addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division, which are mostly taught in the early grades of most school systems. Advanced forms of mathematics include algebra, geometry, trigonometry, and calculus. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, mathematics is used in the cartoon show episode "The Moor's Baby" as the Smurfs must figure out an algebraic equation in order to free Francesca the Tooth Fairy from her imprisonment. It was introduced by the royal Middle Eastern family as they arrived to meet the Good King, and introduced it to Homnibus upon meeting him. Unfortunately, he and Papa Smurf both had some difficulty understanding the type of thinking required to solve the sample equations. Ultimately, it was Baby Smurf who was able to figure out the equation and thus freed the Tooth Fairy from her prison. Empath Stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Brainy is considered an expert in all forms of mathematics, though it is Handy who applies this particular skill in the creation of his inventions. Trader Smurf is also considered very skilled in mathematics, which he used in his role of the Finance Smurf in the story "For The Smurf Of Money" to calculate the correct amount of money one needs to be paid for goods and services. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, mathematics is applied as a standard way of life, serving mostly as means of usage pertaining to finances. Humans Within the Good King's castle, most every member of the Royal Court is proficient in basic mathematics in order to ensure their success when trusted with money, or physical goods ranging from foods to possessions. Princess Savina is not required to learn advanced subjects like geometry or calculus, but does try to learn from Johan when away from Dame Barbara because he is more knowledgeable on these subjects. When turned Evil in Story One, his knowledge is retained and often used against his friends for the advantage of Gargamel. Gargamel had taken advanced mathematic studies as a young man, but is no longer as proficient as he used to be. He relies more on Johan's intellect during this time (but takes most of the credit for himself). Smurfs Most every Smurf has learned and understands basic mathematics with the exception of Clumsy who learned it, but does not have the cognitive skills to retain the information with any particular accuracy. Brainy is considered the most intelligent besides Papa Smurf, and Smurfette has proven herself to be advanced in mathematics above her fellow Smurfs. After taking advancement lessons from Brainy, Moxette and the Smurflings are intimidated by the subject. Much like Hefty, Moxette is more comfortable seeking help from Brainy or Smurfette than trying to solve a difficult math problem on her own. Handy is actually more intelligent than Smurfette in terms of mathematical understanding only because, as an engineer, he uses most of the skills in his daily work. He had at one point needed to explain the Gaussian Elimination Method to Brainy as means of him understanding how Clockwork had been built. Category:Academics Category:Open to Community